<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Deal by Author_X</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317054">The Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_X/pseuds/Author_X'>Author_X</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Dimension Travel, Extinction, Gen, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_X/pseuds/Author_X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart of a fighter is the only thing standing before death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to make a deal.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>How many times have I heard those words before? Thousands? Maybe even millions. I lost track long ago and lost interest in those words. I looked over the abyss from afar, in the everlasting balcony, in this hell I call home. Reminiscing of the decisions I made to be in this position. Regretting each and every one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can't save them, Ms. Eva.” My voice, low and lazy, as was my interest towards her. “Well, not all of them.” I turned to face her across the empty room. Many had come searching for me before: those who seek wisdom and riches, maybe even salvation. She was no better. Her clothes torn, hair a mess, yet what caught my eyes was her skin; vitiligo wasn't exactly rare in humans, but I always thought it was beautiful. The patches painting her skin almost seemed familiar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too familiar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With her, she held her weapon, a triple-headed trident that she made herself, though primitive, could easily take down even my toughest challenges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you can bargain, or will bargain, I will have something of equal in return. Of course, that is how it goes.” Voice still showed no interest as I pulled down my hood, revealing my face for only her to see. “Now you must know, there is no turning back. State your demand!” The ground shook beneath. In my hand I held an hourglass, pulled from mist of air, an hourglass that became a common sight with the boned skull carved on its black rim and the sand that trickled away its seconds without delay. If she had known my existence then she would have known she only had ten minutes to bargain the deal, of course unless she could interest me further like the last one did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I…” She stumbled on her words, second thoughts clouded her, “I want </span>
  <b>You </b>
  <span>to save them. I don't care what it costs, just stop the extinction!” She looked me straight in my eyes as she declared her demand in a fierce manner, but I could see her struggle to stay strong in front of me. I frowned deeply and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, but I can't do that.” Her eyes grew wide, mouth agape, only for nothing to spill. Venturing into her mind, I felt too many emotions, emotions I haven't felt in millenias: anger, despair, loneliness… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you ask of me is beyond my domain. Their days were always numbered. Their own actions are their own undoing, they will have to pay the price and it has been delayed for far too long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I came all the way here... for nothing..?” She spoke through gritted teeth, “All that I have done, and you just casted away my deal like </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I could almost feel her pain from here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not all for nothing. It was all very amusing to watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You call that </span>
  <em>
    <span>amusing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her voice dipped and her eyes gazed to the abyss below, the memories of the three days passed dawning on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! The most amusing show I've seen in eons.” The tapping of my shoes against the hollow space echoed as I approached her. She raised her weapon in defense. “You have lied, betrayed, and sacrificed all those people just to meet </span>
  <b>
    <em>me</em>
  </b>
  <span>. What a show you gave! Absolutely at the edge of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>seat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” I hissed, circling around her like a snake upon its prey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they even called you their </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” I grinned maniacally, halting directly in front of her, “Trusted you with their lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn't proud of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be. You had the strength to make those decisions while so many others… ” I opened my palms for her to see the fates of the fallen before her, in the flames of where she put them. Her tears fell and she swung against the sight in a blinding rage, missing me only short by a couple of fingers away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” I walked back slowly, paying no mind to her outlash, “since it seems you have nothing else to say for it, I guess we're done here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO! We are not!” Her voice echoed against the walls of the endless space that caught me dead in my tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re playing with fire, Ms. Eva.” I hummed, my voice less playful from before, “Careful not to get burned~.” I heed the warning but the fire in her eyes couldn't be stopped by any God.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't you even tell me that I can't do shit.” She stomped closer and prepared for another lash. “I have to claw myself into this and I'm not leaving until you grant me that deal!” She pointed the trident menacingly, even if she knew it had no effect on me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked over my options that lay before me. I chose my words carefully and tried not to slip anything but eventually my options ran dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it is true. I can save them.” I said and for a moment her eyes glimmered with hope. “But I don't think you’re strong enough to make that deal Ms. Eva.” I beckoned her to follow back to the balcony where I stood only moments ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have clawed yourself into this, but I do not think your intentions are in the interest of the humans are you?” She stayed silent as she walked and saw the sight before her in the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the end, you always wanted to survive. You did everything, to stop the extinction not for the humans, but for you.” I propped over the railing as I saw the world revolve neatly in its place, “I would not blame you. Humans are just made that way.” The scene changed from the snowy tundra of the north to the African Saharan deserts, long been tarnished from human pollution and construction. The trees grew wilted, and the water had grown green and inky. The colours I once knew were replaced with bland structures as tall as the skies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at them Ms. Eva. They are as hungry as the lion but you are hungrier than any of them.” She looked over the scenes as no words could form to express her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, as I'm going to repeat myself Ms. Eva,” I said slowly, “</span>
  <b>
    <em>You aren’t strong enough to face this battle… Go back home.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Her knees gave and her tears fell to the abyss below as I looked back to the world. She landed with a thud as she sobbed away. I ventured into her mind once again and felt raw emotions, this was no mask like the ones she has worn before, she has faced through all odds and has stood strong these last three days. Though emotions can only be contained for so long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wrong!” she screamed with a shaky breath, “I'm done with people telling me I’m not!” Her breath hitched and her hiccup threatened to form, “I have done too much and I won’t leave this place without that deal!” On her knees sobbing, she spoke the four words to which I never expected. “Give me your demand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My frown deepened and my mind churned, I have waited over eons for anyone to accept these demands and yet today, it seemed… wrong. “The problem is Ms. Eva, if you want that deal, you </span>
  <b>won't </b>
  <span>be leaving this place.” Her eyes grew wide before the tears fell, forcefully wiped them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By now, my head has finally caught on to the patterns. Her sobbing and her kneeling was all too familiar, only now, she didn't have cuts in her wrists and a gun to her head. A sad scene I'm sure of but if you have lived as long as I have, I'm sure you’ll start to lose some emotions.</span>
</p>
<p><span>What a coincidence really. Decades ago I came for her as she pulled the trigger. Now she came to me as I was going to pull </span><b><em>the</em></b> <span>trigger. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, that day. A very emotional day that was. Shame that the hospital had to save her. But to be honest, her life had been more hell after the attempt, if only the doctor knew, he wouldn’t have tried so hard. Her life was a shit show, bullied to submission and hated was one thing, being called deformed was another. The society she lives in is a far crueler one than when I was alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll-” her words were cut, by now she stood on two legs. Her eyes still showed some tears but behind the pain, I saw a fierce battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After everything Ms. Eva?” I said slowly, still not looking towards her but my tone has changed, “You have received nothing from them and yet you still choose to save them. You had pain throughout your life with no end. Your fate was to end today and to a better beginning. Far from the hellish landscape of below.” I walked back inside and she followed me like a stray dog. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is still time to turn back.” I pointed to the sand trickling down which now has been a third of the way there. She stood there in silence, watching the sand trickle down slowly by the minute mark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don't deserve this fate,” she claimed broadly, “I'm done fighting for myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is the only way to survive in your world Ms. Eva. you fought for that last bread on the table. You had no mercy for your competitor and where did that bring you?” I sat at the ground right beside the hourglass and she followed right after, “Right to me, to fight for </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> survival. Why the sudden change? Only yesterday, I saw inside you fierce to fight for your own.” I looked her straight in the eyes and I didn’t even need to venture into her mind to know how ashamed she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s selfish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s survival.” I cut her off swiftly, “What possible excuse do you have to take this deal and sacrifice your life into this job?” I asked her more sternly. By now, my interest could not have piqued even furthur. I could only feel her emotions; the mind is a knowledge I could never tap into. She fell silent, looking down to the never ending chasm under us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcus.” she heaved under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marcus</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she spoke louder. I knew him of course, Who wouldn't I know? But it was odd she would bring him to the conversation. The last person she had to betray, her last ‘friend’. My head tilted sideways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve lost me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn't stay after the hospital did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I? Your life was saved and no life was to be reaped at the hospital that day. I have other places to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was my blood donor. He saved my life.” she explained but I suspected it was not why she brought it up. I stayed silent, waiting for her to continue, “We met up after the surgery. He had to donate a lot of his blood just for my mistake. When I asked why, why he did something so risky for someone he barely knew, he said ‘the world is fucked and unfair, and sometimes we don't have the time look at other people's pain.’” She concluded, dark irises finally raised to meet mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The world is in pain, and he wanted to save them. But he knew he wasn’t strong enough for it,” she looked at me straight in the eyes with her determination, or more exactly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I didn't betray him, He wanted me to be here. He wanted me to make the deal with you... because I was stronger. He believed in me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chiming of the bell singed as the hourglass finally met its last second. Cutting her little speech to a halt. The grief in her eyes was evident, she pleaded in her mind, on the brink of breaking down again. Her eyes were already teary and her lip trembled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked intently into the hour glass, seeing its curvature and design as if it was my first time so. And when my gaze landed back at her, I saw a mirror. The same shoes I’ve stood in, the same blood and sweat I spilled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just…</span>
  <em>
    <span> a different story</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did you really come, warrior?” I looked around with a shaken breath, this scene, it felt like I saw this one before, and that man, his voice is so… familiar. I focused on what he said and tried my best to answer them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you, I came to save my people. This cannot be the end for them. They have so many to give, please, I beg of you.” I pleaded against the hooded figure staring off into the Earth from the  comfort of his balcony, overseeing the world as it is.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not like liars, boy.” He spun around and his stare bore right through me, “You have done nothing but lie and deceive your companions and you would expect </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> to believe anything that comes out of your mouth?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not lying!” I shouted, the walls echoing the words right back to my ears, “I have done your damn challenges and I for sure won’t get out of here without that deal!” His eyes judged me as they pondered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not deal with liars. Leave now! Or I will make sure your name gets carved into the walls of the hellish landscape you damned your friends in.” I did not budge. I stood my ground as he approached me, his sword had formed and ready to strike.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He swung first and my best attempt to divert his attack was thrown out like a plastic in the wind. I hit the ground with a thud, a fresh deep cut on my arm. My scythe lay broken far beyond my reach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stand down warrior. Your time is over.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Never.” I was exhausted from his last challenge but that won’t deter me, “I will fight till you give me the fucking deal!” I screamed at the top of my lungs as I tried my best to get up and stand against him. I felt my breath forcefully taken away from me as I was thrown across the room. I skid to a grinding halt before trying to get back up, only to be met with a blade against my neck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you fight for a cause you clearly have no interest in?” He said as he twisted the sword right across my neck. I could feel the cold metal gliding across my skin, daring to spill blood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You speak of such noble words yet you could not care less if you were the only man alive. You do not seek to save them; you seek to survive.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I do not,” I said through gritted teeth as I tried my best to stand still; any wrong move and my body would fall limp against him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then speak of your reason to be here, why you would suffer so much just to see me, to talk to me, or have you just wanted to waste my time.” I could feel the light dimming as the newly open scar dripped ceaselessly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I…”His blade pushed against my neck, “I'm not supposed to be here” I closed my eyes as my tears shed, awaiting my faith. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then why </span>
  </em>
  <span>are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you here.” His sword still hasn't left its place but I stood strong against it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I came here to find my purpose, to ask of my  future.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then why did you not answer for wisdom?” He looked me straight in my eyes, expecting an answer that would satisfy him, and I was not one to leave anyone hanging.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because... she came to save humanity. She was the hero. She sacrificed herself, and I couldn't save her.” I knew full well he knew who ‘she’ was.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And why have you changed for her?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because she believed in the good of the world even if the world hasn’t shown it to her. She fought for what was right. Even if I was selfish and thought of myself, she stood by my side and sacrificed her life. I do not expect you to understand how a person could change in just ten minutes, but I beg of you... please.” My eyes fell down to the floor as I waited for his reply but his blade crashed against the ground before he answered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do understand.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let the silence simmer between us. Her mouth hadn’t dared to break the silence. She looked to me for answers but my eyes were elsewhere. I thought about the hourglass, how long have I been like this. How long have I forgotten where I came from. What I was, who I was. I kept my gaze at the hourglass and thought of how much pain it had brought; how much people have struggled on the edge of death to come face to face against me, and I would only give ten minutes of my time. When have I changed to believe they were under me. When I believed I was God. How could I believe in such lies?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My hands laid on the hourglass, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do understand. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The words of the last reaper echoed in my head. That time I changed in ten minutes. I changed for her. Today I’ll change in ten minutes; I’ll change for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My hands held the hourglass and placed it inside my cloak and out of sight, forever. Her eyes stared intently at what I had to say, I could hear her heart pounding. I gave her a broad genuine smile before saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… continue.” Her jaws hung open and her lips showed a ghost of a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” she admitted, her eyes drifted, “all this time, I was thinking of myself. I wanted to live, survive, marry, maybe have a kid or two. The world was cruel and I learnt the hard way that you couldn’t be soft to face it. But he…” her words left hanging in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He stayed soft even if he knew the world was unfair,” her smile widened as she seemed to be lost in thought of him. “He wanted to give to the world the best he could. Even if they lashed on him. He was in pain, but he didn’t care. He came with me, knowing full well he wouldn’t leave this place. But he still came, not for him, but for the world. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was supposed to be the hero.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he couldn't,” I continued, her smile faltered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. He couldn’t.” she fell tearful once again. No mask to face anything, “He wasn’t brave enough to make the toughest decision. Couldn’t think of saying yes to your demands. He was scared, I felt it. Then the last challenge and when he fell…” she stopped as the tears fell again, light sobbing against her hand. I sat closer as I put a hand on her shoulder, trying my best to hear her words as closely as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was not your fault.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should have been me. But he never gave a second thought away. He jumped before I could say anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wanted you here”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked in my eyes, and slowly nodded. she fought through the pain and tears to look me straight in the eyes, “I’ve been a prick all my life. But he didn’t care, he stood by my side even if I wasn't a good friend. It was time I stopped living the world through my eyes.” She stood on her feet and lent a hand for me to hold. I gladly accepted it and returned a smile. I stood right before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve changed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t like it, but he was right about some things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe death isn’t so bad.” she said with a genuine smile on her face. The first I’ve recalled in the last few days. An unnerving silence befall our conversation. Her eyes were drifting off again, selecting from the various questions I'm sure she had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would I be an immortal?” I chuckled lightly at her question</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Immortality is only half the job, Eva. This will be your home, your very own dimension.” I showed around the room I’ve called my home. “You’ll reap everyone from this day forth and guide them to the beyond. No questions asked, and no intervening with the fates.” I said, her eyes seemed hopeful but I don't think it would last long, “And no one will know you. Your name will be erased from existence and everyone will forget you. You never existed.”she stood silent as she let the words sink in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask for a favour?” she bit her lip while she thought of her next words carefully, my brow raised, indicating her to continue “I want the people I hold dear to live as an immortal as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cut her off immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eva. You do not want to go there.” This all was far too familiar, as if history had repeated itself. Yes, I knew this scene. I knew the characters. I knew the play, the most treasured memory lost in my mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> do anything right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same fiery spirit, the same guts and blind courage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn't about me this time Eva. This is about you.” I approached her slowly and put my hand against her shoulder once again. “Do not make the same mistake I did, do not drag their lives to suffer as you will. I have seen those people wishing for the release of death and taking their own life instead. Back then, the hospital couldn’t save them.” My eyes showed her the pictures I had to see, what I had to remember, the tears I had to shed for my own, my dearest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… I don't know what I'd do if they finally go, and I-” She looked at me slowly, tears daring to spill once more, “I don't know if I'm strong enough to face that.” She finally said. I pulled her close, and wrapped my hands around her in a warm embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The time will come sooner or later Eva. You must be strong as you have faced me and my challenges.” She sobbed into my shoulder. “In your heart I see a fighter. When the time comes, you will fight like today. You will fight like then and you will fight as you have for your life.” I let go and wiped her tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In you, I see perseverance. A strong will ready to face any fate or challenges. You will stay until the time comes as I have. You will suffer as I have but you will stand stronger. You can see the world go on to the future, see it for what it could be as I have. It could be a year or a decade till the next one but you must always be hopeful. The fates aren’t always cruel. You will see people rejoin their family in the heavens and rejoice in comfort. Send the people of the damned to the hells of below. And by the next successor, you’ll be relieved and finally able to meet your dearest. But you cannot force it. You must accept it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile was sweet and pure. I smiled knowing I have finally fulfilled my purpose. I remembered all those times from before: the good and the bad, I accepted them and my fates have finally aligned. It was finally time for me to go. The time for me to leave. One hundred thousand years since I had to face the challenges she had faced, one hundred thousand years since I had to save humanity as she had, one hundred thousand years since I had to fight for my purpose. One hundred thousand years was a great feat but I can only hope I had done my best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stepped back and from nothingness, my scythe appeared before me. I grabbed it firmly, remembering the day I had overcome his challenges with this weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to use your weapon </span>
  <em>
    <span>death</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Or would you prefer this one?” I repeated the question that he asked me one hundred thousand years ago; the last question. Her face thought carefully before she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I'll keep to the trident.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great choice.” I smiled, as I carried my scythe over my shoulder. I opened my palm and out came an orange light ; a flaming tongue that licked the air above it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the final step,” I laid it out before her. “Once you take this, the deal is sealed and my powers are now yours. The world will heal and humans will live on as you have envisioned.” She looked at the bright flame, not hesitating. She showed no fear, but happiness. Her hand cupped the flame which slowly turned into violet. I smiled with reassurance as I could not hope for a better successor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As my life faded before her, as I slowly turned to dust, I saw her smile once again as she held her trident strongly beside her. I missed those days I could smile like today. And now I can. I can return to my family and maybe even meet her again. There was so much to do and endless time. The deal was done and finally, after one hundred thousand years, the Gates opened for me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little something i had in the works. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>